Mewthree
by DragoKnight
Summary: Team Rocket has gone to far. They are using DNA of innocent Pokemon to create the ultimate Pokemon. Will Ash and co. be able to stop this new threat? Please R
1. Mewthree

**I do not own Pokemon**

Pokemon Forest Viridian City

Pokemon are being captured by the dozen. A giant machine with a big red R on it is the cause. In the machine two grunts are at the controls. "Why are we capturing all of these Pokemon?" One grunt asked. "Master Giovanni ordered us to get all different types of Pokemon for his new cloning operation. We are to obey his orders without question." the other grunt replied. Beedrill and Butterfree come down and do their best to defend the forest. Their attacks are worthless and are captured. In the shadows a tiny pink creature is watching. "Mew." it said quietly.

Ketchum Residence Pallet Town

Ash has just finished the Johto league and is on a temporary vacation. He hasn't seen Misty or Brock in months.

Ash is sitting on the couch watching the TV. "In other news Pokemon habitats from all over the world are being disturbed. Officials believe Team Rocket is behind the scheme." a news reporter says on the TV. Ash watches the segment and scowls. "What are they up to now?" Ash asked himself angrily. Mrs. Ketchum comes into the living room with a list. "Ash can you run down to the market and pick up a few things." she asked. "Sure thing mom." Ash replied. He took his list and headed out. Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder as he left.

As Ash walks to the market he notices that everything is much quieter than usual. "I don't hear any Pokemon. Do you Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu shook his head. "Must be Team Rocket." Ash replied scowling. Ash gets to the market and goes inside. He comes back out ten minutes later with a bag full of supplies. "Boy mom sure gave me a big list." Ash said carrying the bag. He was on his way back to Pallet when he heard a weird noise. It sounded like a machine. Ash walked towards the noise. He turned a corner and gasped. He was at the entrance of Viridian Forest.

That wasn't what surprised him. All of the trees had been torn down and beaten Pokemon were lying on the ground. "What could have done this?" Ash wondered. As if on cue a giant metal machine appeared. It had a big red R on it. "Team Rocket." Ash said. "Hey that's the kid the boss told us about." one of the grunts said. "Let's catch his Pokemon." the other said. A claw from the machine reached forward to capture Pikachu. It shocked the machine but had no effect. It grabbed Pikachu and threw it in the back. "That does it. Go Charizard!" Ash commanded. He threw a Pokeball and Charizard appeared. It was a good five inches bigger than the machine and the grunts were frightened. "Fire Blast!" Ash yelled. Charizard let loose a giant blast of fire incinerating the machine and melting the back of it. The Pokemon hopped out the back and Pikachu hopped back on Ash. "Pikachu Thunder!" Ash yelled. Pikachu shocked the two grunts and blasted them off.

"Here I thought only Jesse and James could do that." Ash said smirking. Ash went back to his home. Surprisingly the front door was locked. "Why did mom lock me out?" Ash wondered. He went around the back and came in through the kitchen. As soon as he entered the lights flipped on and a whole crowd of people appeared. "Happy Birthday!" they all yelled. Ash was totally surprised. Mrs. Ketchum ran over and gave Ash a tight hug. "Happy birthday honey." she said. "Mom can't breathe." Ash said gasping for breath. "Oh sorry." she replied. She let go and left. Misty and Brock approached him. "Hey Ash it's been a while." Misty said happy to see him again. "Yeah long time no see." Brock replied. "I'm getting ready to go on another journey soon you guys up for it?" Ash asked.

"My dad can handle everything at the gym for now. I'll go." Brock said. "My sisters are to lazy. I think I'll let them run the gym. I'm in." Misty replied grinning. They were about to talk more when suddenly a special report came on the TV. "This just in. An unknown Psychic force is disrupting signals all over the world. Sabrina has been called in to investigate but even she is stumped. Updates will be delivered whenever possible." "I wonder what that could be." Brock said. "Probably something to do with Team Rocket." Ash relied angrily. Ash turned off the TV and did his best to ignore the report. That night he slept restlessly.

Team Rocket Base New Island II

Giovanni is sitting in his base. In front of him is hundreds of Pokemon each with a different type. "They can try any trick they like. Nothing will stop Mewthree."

**Come on give me some reviews. I want some feedback to know if you like it.**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Sightings

**I do not own Pokemon**

The next morning Ash woke up early. He didn't get much sleep the other night and was eating an early breakfast in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later Misty came in wearing a Pink robe rubbing her eyes. Ash didn't even hear her come in and continued eating. "What are you doing up?" Misty asked him. "Something kept me up last night. I kept having strange dreams about this weird creature. It was destroying everyone and nothing could stop it. It was almost like someone was trying to communicate with me somehow." Misty pulled up a chair and sat next to Ash. "It was probably just a nightmare. I wouldn't worry about it to much." Misty looked at the clock. It was already a quarter to seven. For some people this was a normal time to wake up. For Ash it was unheard of.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. You should try and get some rest." Misty said. "Maybe I will." Ash said in agreement. Misty leaned over kissed Ash on the cheek and left. Ash blushed bright red after she left. "What was that?" He asked himself touching his cheek. Misty didn't even realize what she had done until she made it back to her room. "Did I just kiss Ash?" She asked herself. She shrugged it off and went back to bed. "At least he kind of knows how I feel." she thought.

Ash was in the living room flipping through channels on the TV. He still couldn't sleep. He stopped on a news report. "This just in. An unidentified Pokemon has been spotted at a remote island. It was thought to be a newly discovered Pokemon. Others say they have seen the Pokemon attack towns using all sorts of attacks." A boy appeared on the TV. "At first I thought it was a Psychic type because I saw it defeat a Machoke with a Psywave. Then I didn't know what to think because it finished Machoke off with a Sleep Powder." Ash quickly turned off the TV. "That's not possible. A Psychic type can't use Sleep Powder." Ash said in shock. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" he thought out loud. Suddenly a loud boom could be heard. Ash ran outside to check.

It had started raining really hard. "Well so much for my journey." Ash thought disappointed. He was about to go inside when suddenly Team Rocket appeared in raincoats. "Prepare for a wet trouble!"

"Make it a soggy double!"

"Give it a rest." Ash said interrupting them. "Save yourself the embarrassment and walk away." "Or else Pikachu will shock you." Ash added grinning. Pikachu appeared in the rain soaking wet. Jesse and James were stupid but they knew about water conducting electricity. "Hold it twerp." Meowth said backing up. "We mean no harm." James added backing up. "Why should I believe you?" Ash asked annoyed. "Because we can't do anything with Pikachu twerp." Jesse stated. "After the Silver Conference we got fired." Meowth added sadly.

"How can I trust you?" Ash asked not wanting to give them a chance. They took off their raincoats. Underneath them were regular street clothes. "We're not with Team Rocket anymore. So please don't shock us." James said scared. Ash commanded Pikachu to back down. "Come on in." Ash said. He took them inside and helped them dry off.

"Let me ask you guys a question." Ash said. "What can you tell me about that new Pokemon that everyone is talking about?" he asked. They looked at him. "You want us to snitch on Team Rocket?" James said trying to sound surprised. "If you do I promise not to shock you." Ash said pointing at Pikachu. "We would be glad to." Meowth stated happily. "We don't know much. But Giovanni did keep rambling on about some kind of super clone." Jesse explained. "I think its name was Mewthree or something." James added. Ash looked at them in shock.

"They made something stronger that Mewtwo?" Ash asked in shock. He remembered the battle they had long ago and how Mewtwo almost died. "Who is Mewtwo?" Jesse asked in shock. Ash mentally hit himself. "Only me Misty, and Brock can remember that battle." He said to himself.

"Forget what I said. Do you have any idea where they could be?" Ash asked. They shook their heads. "The boss would never give us such top class information." James stated. Ash looked out the window. The rain had stopped and it was sunny out. "Well thanks for the help you guys." Ash said. "The rain has stopped and I'll let you leave in one piece as your reward." he added. They thanked him. "Thanks twerp maybe you aren't so bad." James said as he left. Meowth followed. Jesse bent down and lightly kissed Ash on the cheek. "Thanks." she whispered and left. Ash blushed slightly but quickly shook it off. "Where could I find that island?" he asked himself. The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "Prof. Oak!" he exclaimed.

**Will Prof. Oak be able to help Ash? Find out next time.**

**I got this chapter up quick as a thank you to all the people that reviewed for the first chapter so quickly. I'll wait a little longer before updating again so be patient. In the mean time review and review and review some more.**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Invitation

**I do not own Pokemon**

Ash quickly left his house and headed towards Prof. Oak's lab. "Hopefully Prof. Oak can help me out." Ash thought to himself. He approached the lab and quickly went inside. He found the professor watching the TV. "We will give you more updates as we receive them." A news reporter said. The professor turned off the TV and turned around to see Ash standing there. "Oh hello Ash what brings you here? Let me guess you want to find the Pokemon that's wrecking havoc."

Ash nodded. "I'm sorry but I have no information on that Pokemon. It appears to be some kind of mutant." "Can't you do some kind of search for bizarre Psychic patterns on the internet or something?" Ash asked. "I'm sorry but I can't help. Gary has already gone off searching for it. The discovery has made him want to become a trainer once more." Prof. Oak stated. "Well thanks anyway professor." Ash said sadly. He left and headed off back home. "You're as determined as ever aren't you?" A voice said. Ash spun around and saw none other than Mewtwo behind him.

"Mewtwo!" Ash said in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Mew told me about this new threat. It appears they used my DNA to make this Pokemon but they also used DNA from a majority of other types of Pokemon to make it unstoppable." Mewtwo stated. "So that's how it used Sleep Powder." Ash said remembering the news report. Mewtwo nodded. "I'm going to go back to the other clones. Somebody has to protect them in case that freak of nature finds us. Until then be careful and good luck." with that Mewtwo disappeared. Ash went back to his house. When he got there Misty and Brock were already up eating breakfast. "Hey Ash where have you been?" Brock asked.

Ash sat down and explained everything that happened to him that morning. "So that's really a clone of Mewtwo enhanced with more attacks." Brock said. "Yeah and I have no clue how to stop it." Misty looked a little angry. "Quit talking like your alone Ash. You're not in this alone Brock and I will always be there to back you up. We'll figure this out together." "She's right you know. We'll back you up no matter what." Brock replied. "Thanks guys you're the best." Ash said touched by their words of encouragement. Pikachu suddenly hopped up on Ash. "I didn't forget you either buddy." Ash said rubbing Pikachu behind the ears.

"So what should we do now?" Misty asked. "Well if Gary is out to find this thing then so am I." Ash stated. "But how we have no clue where the heck this thing is hiding." Brock stated. Mrs. Ketchum came in the kitchen with a letter. "Ash this letter came for you. I don't know who it's from." Mrs. Ketchum said handing the letter to Ash.

Ash ripped open the letter and began to read it. "What does it say?" Misty asked. Ash looked up with a cross of happiness and shock on his face. "I think I found our ticket in. Listen to this. Dear Ash Ketchum, you have been invited to New Island II to take part in a battle against the Pokemon Master. A ferry will be leaving Vermillion City tomorrow at noon. It will take you to the battle arena. This is a private invitation and you are to come alone. However I recommend you bring **all **your Pokemon. Signed the Pokemon Master."

Those words sent shivers up Brock and Misty. They remembered the last time this happened. "They must have transferred some of Mewtwo's memory into Mewthree." Brock explained. "You mean we have to walk all the way to Vermillion city to catch a ferry to meet some Psychic psycho?" Misty asked while groaning. Ash grinned slightly. "I can't make the psycho part go away but I can get us a ride." he stated. Ash tossed a Pokeball on the ground and a giant bird appeared. "Pidgeot!" it screeched.

"You got Pidgeot back?" Brock asked. "Yeah he came back on my way home. I guess all the Pidgey evolved and can take care of themselves." "Well this is all great but we have one problem. How are we going to tell your mom about this?" Misty asked. "I'll think of something." he said as an idea formed in his head. A couple of hours later Mrs. Ketchum came in the kitchen and found a letter on the table.

_Misty, Brock, and I are going to a festival way out of town. They don't have phones there so I can't keep in touch. Be back in a few days._

_Love, Ash._

Ash, Misty, and Brock are on Pidgeot flying to Vermillion. Misty turns to Ash. "What did you tell your mom?" she asked. "I thought of something." Ash replied.

**Ok there is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I really appreciate it. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Arrival

**I do not own Pokemon**

A couple of hours later Ash, Misty and Brock were on the ferry to New Island II. The boat was empty except for the three of them and the captain. Ash was just staring out into the sea thinking about the battle ahead. "I can't believe I have to face a stronger opponent than Mewtwo." he thought. "I don't even have a dark type to help me out." he added. "Well it looks like they'll let anyone on board these days." a voice said. Ash spun around. There in front of him was Gary Oak.

"Gary?!" Ash said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well when I heard about this new Pokemon I decided to investigate. But I had no leads. Then I dug threw your trash and found your invitation. Did you really think I would let you battle the greatest Pokemon Master alive on your own? Besides he might have an idea on where the mystery Pokemon is." Gary said. "Well this sucks. I guess Gary will get his wish. There is no point in telling him about Mewtwo. Gary has no memory about that battle since he wasn't there. At least Gary has Umbreon. Maybe we still can win." Ash thought. "Hey Gary I'll be right back. Something I ate didn't agree with me." Ash ran off.

He ran and found Misty and Brock. They were taking a nap in the beds below. "They must be more nervous than me." Ash thought. He nudged them and woke them up gently. "What do you want Ash?" Brock asked sleepily. "Gary is on board." Ash said. "What!" they both exclaimed at once. "How did he get on here?" Misty asked. "Apparently he digs through my garbage." Ash said slightly disturbed. "Boy for a good trainer he really doesn't have much of a life does he?" Brock said. "Well there is no time to get him off board now. I guess we'll have to hope for the best." Ash said.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at New Island II. It was a big island with a single castle on it. It looked remarkably like the one they were at the first time. As soon as they arrived the boat quickly left. "I hope he comes back soon. I have an appointment with the mayor of Viridian City about becoming Gym Leader." Gary said. He walked ahead into the lab. "He might have to change his plans." Misty said. "I just thought of something. If this clone has memory of Mewthree he'll try and steal our Pokemon and clone them." Brock said worryingly.

Ash grinned and pulled three dozen Pokeballs. They looked normal except they were dark black. "What are those?" Misty asked. "These are dark balls. They are just like regular Pokeballs except they are immune to all psychic energy. Mewtwo gave them to me." Ash said. They quickly exchanged their Pokemon into the other Pokeballs. Ash kept an extra for Pikachu.

They went inside trying to keep up with Gary. They walked along until they made it to the main room. Gary was already sitting there waiting. "What took you so long?" he asked. "We're in no hurry." Misty said trying not to sound scared. "The master will arrive shortly." A voice said through an intercom. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat down and tried to relax. A couple of minutes later. A figure appeared. It wore a brown robe that covered its entire body. "Welcome to New Island II." it said in a deep voice. He looked at Gary, Misty, and Brock. "Ash Ketchum. I told you to come alone." it said somewhat angry. "If Ketchum can battle you then so can I." Gary said ready to battle. "And where ever our friend goes we go." Misty said speaking for her and Brock. "Very well we shall battle." the figure said. It took of its cloak. Gary gasped. "That looks just like what beat me at Viridian Gym." he said remembering the battle.

"So Mewtwo beat Gary at the gym." Ash said. "I'm Mewthree the greatest Pokemon alive. I intended on fighting Ash alone. He may have beaten Mewtwo and converted him to be nice. But I plan on fighting him and exterminating him once and for all." Mewthree said. Gary turned towards Ash. "What's he talking about Ash?" Gary asked. Ash explained what happened at New Island and how only he could remember.

"So that's why I couldn't remember anything that one day." Gary said trying to take all the information in. He grinned. "Well I wanted to battle this new Pokemon anyway. Now is my chance." Gary said. Before Ash could stop him Gary turned around and faced Mewthree. "Mewthree I challenge you. You against my Pokemon team. If I win I get to capture you and add you to my team. If I lose you get to remove me from the Island and erase any and all memorization of this event." Mewthree looked at Gary. It then smiled slightly. "Ok if it's a battle you want then I shall give you a battle."

**Will Gary beat Mewthree? Review and I'll update to tell you.**

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Gary vs Mewthree

**I do not own Pokemon**

**I just want to clear something up. No the Dark Balls Mewtwo gave Ash are not related to the ones in the Celebi movie. I just used that name because Dark is strong against psychic and that way Mewthree can't use psychic energy to steal the Pokeballs. I apologize for confusing anyone.**

A couple of minutes later Gary and Mewthree were in the arena ready to battle. "Since I'm unbeatable I will let you use all of your Pokemon against me alone." Mewthree said with confidence. "Ok then this will be twice as easy. Go Blastoise!" Gary yelled. He threw his Pokeball and out popped Blastoise. Ash, Misty, and Brock were watching from the sidelines. "Why didn't Gary use Umbreon? He would have had an advantage." Misty asked. "Because if Umbreon fainted right away Gary would have no chance. He is playing it smart by trying to wear Mewthree down with all of his other Pokemon and using Umbreon as a finisher." Brock said. "Gary sure has come a long way since our battle." Ash said impressed with Gary's strategy.

"Ok Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Gary commanded. Blastoise pulled out the two big cannons on its back and fired a huge blast of water. Mewthree just stood there not even trying to block the attack. The attack hit him head on. Gary just smirked. "For the worlds strongest Pokemon he sure isn't very smart." his eyes widened. Mewthree had stood up from the attack slightly damp but not damaged in the least. "Is that the best you got? Don't make me laugh." Mewthree opened his mouth and fired a Hyper Beam right at Blastoise. The attack made a direct hit and Blastoise fainted immediately. Gary returned Blastoise. "I don't believe it. Gary used his best move and Mewthree got up like it was nothing." Ash said in shock. "I hope he has another plan." Misty said worried. She wanted Gary to win. She didn't want Ash to risk his life again to save the world. What happened last time was too much to bear.

"Let's shake things up a bit. Go Golem!" Gary yelled. Golem appeared ready to fight. "Use Magnitude!" Gary commanded. The whole arena suddenly shook. Mewthree looked like it was slightly damaged but not much. "It must be a low numbered Magnitude." Gary said angrily. Mewthree suddenly slammed its fist on the ground. Suddenly ice flew from the ground and collided with Golem. Golem was instantly frozen in a block of ice. "That was one powerful Ice Punch!" Brock said amazed. "How is Gary supposed to win if Mewthree keeps beating his Pokemon with one attack?" Ash said in anger.

Gary returned Golem in despair. "So you think chilling the ground can stop me?" Gary said trying to keep his cool. "Well say hello to Magmar!" he threw a Pokeball and Magmar appeared. As soon as he touched the ground the ice melted and soon evaporated. "That was some smart thinking. Magmar has such a hot body temperature that it can melt ice without even attacking." Brock said. "Let's just hope it's enough to win." Misty said hopefully.

"Use Smokescreen!" Magmar blew smoke out of its mouth and the whole arena was covered. Mewthree was blinded and was getting irritated with the strategy. He rotated its arms super fast blowing the smoke away with a Whirlwind. When the smoke cleared Magmar was gone. "Where the" "Fire Blast!" Gary yelled. Mewthree was suddenly burned from behind. Magmar had scored a direct hit from behind and Mewthree was feeling the burn literally. Mewthree turned around and fired a close range Solar Beam right at Magmar. He flew ten feet and fainted. Gary returned him in shock. "How did a Solar Beam faint a fire type?" Ash wondered out loud. "Team Rocket must have enhanced the moves they gave Mewthree so they were even stronger." Brock replied. "We have enough disadvantages as it is. Now this freak of nature can use enhanced attacks?" Misty asked trying not to give up.

One by one Mewthree defeated all of Gary's Pokemon until he was down to one. "Go Umbreon!" he yelled. Umbreon appeared ready to fight. "Well this is it. Mewthree has defeated all but one Pokemon." Ash said. "Let's hope Umbreon can win." Misty replied. "Use Quick Attack!" Gary commanded. Umbreon charged towards Mewthree super fast and slammed into him doing minimal damage. Mewthree was pushed back a few feet but recovered. He jumped up and flew towards Umbreon with his leg stretched out. "He's using Hi-Jump Kick." Ash said. "Use Agility!" Gary yelled. Umbreon moved quickly out of the way of Mewthree and avoided the attack.

Everyone cheered. "You know. I think Gary did the most work on Umbreon training even though Blastoise was his starter." Ash said smiling. "Yeah I guess you got to have some kind of training to get an Umbreon as strong as that." Brock said agreeing with Ash." Mewthree landed on the ground. He quickly clutched his leg in pain. Since Hi-Jump Kick missed Mewthree took serious damage. "Now Umbreon finish it! Use Faint Attack!" Gary yelled. Umbreon charged towards Mewthree. Its spots were glowing bright yellow. Mewthree fired a Hyper Beam to try and beat Umbreon. Umbreon disappeared and the Hyper Beam missed. A black blur appeared behind Mewthree and knocked him down doing serious damage. A couple of minutes passed and Mewthree still didn't move. "D...Did we win?" Gary asked. He suddenly smiled. "We won! Yahoo!" he yelled overjoyed. He was just about to return Umbreon when a blast of Lightning came and knocked Umbreon out. Gary looked over and saw Mewthree standing up fully recovered smirking. "Did you really think you could beat me that easily? I'm unstoppable." "How did he survive?" Misty asked in shock. "He must have faked fainting so he could use Recover and catch Umbreon off guard." Brock replied.

Gary returned Umbreon. "Ok you win. You can kick me off and erase all event of this from my mind." Gary said in defeat. Mewthree smirked evilly. "I don't care if you remember or not. I want something greater. Your Pokemon!" "What?!" Gary asked in shock. Mewthree's eyes glowed blue and all of Gary's Pokeballs came towards Mewthree. He threw them in a machine and they disappeared. "Oh no Gary doesn't have any Dark Balls! His Pokemon were helpless!" Ash said in shock. "Now he's going to clone them and make them battle us like last time." Brock said remembering the event. "I have to stop him." Ash said getting up.

Misty pulled him back down. "No Ash you can't!" Misty said frightened. "Misty I have to. What's wrong with you?" Ash asked. "I don't want to lose you again." she said barely not crying. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Ash I care about you to much to let you die out there. I.... I love you." she said slightly smiling. Ash looked at her in total shock. Before he could say anything Misty leaned forward and gave Ash the best kiss she could give. Ash's eyes widened even more. After a few minutes he started to kiss back. Misty pulled back smiling. "Go get him." she said smiling. "But you" Misty cut Ash off by putting her finger on his lips. "You'll win. Just go get him." Ash grinned and ran off.

"Ok Mewthree let's battle! Ash said. Pikachu jumped forward ready to battle. Suddenly a black ball of energy came and collided with Mewthree. Ash looked up and saw Mewtwo, Mew, and all the clones. "Don't worry Ash. I just want to beat him up a little before you finish him." Mewtwo said smiling at Ash. Ash grinned up at him. "Go get him.

**Will the combined efforts of Mewtwo, Mew, and all the clones along with Ash, Misty, and Brock be enough to defeat Mewthree? Find out next time.**

**That is by far my longest chapter ever. Anyway next chapter will be the final so be sure to review and review some more. I didn't plan on this becoming an AAMRN at first it just kind of happened. I'll change the category right away. I'll update either Sunday night or right before I go to school Monday so stay tuned.**

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Clone Wars

**I do not own Pokemon**

Mewthree looked up and saw Mewtwo, Mew, and all the clones. "So brother you have returned." he said smirking. "Don't insult me by saying we're related. You're just some kind of mutant freak that has no purpose but to destroy." Mewtwo said angrily. "Talk is cheap. Prove yourself by beating me." Mewthree replied. "It'll be my pleasure. Attack!" Mewtwo ordered. They all shot forward and launched their strongest attacks. The combination covered the arena in a thick layer of smoke. Mewtwo launched a Shadow Ball right at the smoke. Mewthree saw it coming and avoided it. He flew up and was about to counter attack. A sharp pain suddenly flew through his body. Mew was behind him and had used a close ranged Hyper Beam. Mewthree fell to the ground in pain.

From the sidelines everyone was watching. "Mewtwo and Mew are really giving it to him." Ash said watching. "Come on guys. While they distract Mewthree we should go and rescue my Pokemon." Gary replied. They ran off in to the cloning room.

Back on the battle field Mewthree was having a tougher time then he imagined. He was surrounded by the clones and they were preparing to launch their strongest attacks. They all fired at once. Thinking quickly Mewthree put up a Counter attack and reflected the attacks. They all bounced back and collided with the clones. "Pitiful. I can't believe I have your DNA in me." Mewthree said looking at Mewtwo passed out. "Where did those kids go?" he wondered.

In the cloning room Ash and co. were looking for Gary's Pokemon. When they walked in they saw hundreds of tubes. Each had a different Pokemon in them. "These must be the Pokemon Team Rocket captured." Ash said. "Mewthree is probably trying to clone them all." Brock replied. Gary looked over and saw his Pokemon also in tubes. He ran over. "He even cloned my Pokemon." Gary said looking at them. "But where are his Pokemon?" Ash wondered. They looked around and found them on a table. "Great we found Gary's Pokemon. Now how are we going to stop all of these clones?" Misty asked. Brock ran over to the control panels and pushed a few buttons. He grinned slightly. "Hey guys. I got a plan.

Back in the arena Mewtwo and the others were still knocked out cold. Mewthree was preparing to finish them. He lifted them up using psychic energy and was preparing to finish them. Suddenly a blast of lightning came and zapped him just strong enough to make Mewthree lose his focus and drop the others. He looked over and saw Ash standing in the doorway with Pikachu. "Do you really think your stuffed rat can hurt me alone?" Mewthree said smirking. "He's not alone." A voice said. Mewthree turned around. A door behind him opened. Misty was standing there with a whole bunch of Pokemon behind her. "Were going to take you down." Another door opened up to the right of Mewthree and Gary stood there with his original and cloned Pokemon. "Prepare to lose." Brock said as he opened the door to the left.

Mewthree was completely cornered from all sides and by his clones. "What did you do?" he asked angrily. "Brock messed with your little clone machine. It appears you just cloned regular Pokemon enhanced them and took all feeling away from them. We gave them feelings and now. Well lets just say they aren't to fond of you." Ash said ready to fight. "You really think you can beat me? Those clones are nothing. First I'll eliminate that pathetic excuse for a Pokemon." Mewthree said pointing at Mewtwo. He charged forward. He was quickly pulled back. A group of Bayleef was pulling him back with Vine Whip. Then a bunch of Charizard got in front of him and prepared to use Fire Blast. At the last minute the Bayleef let go and ran. Mewthree couldn't move out of the way and was severely burned.

He fell on the ground in pain. Mewthree started to use Recover. Suddenly a group of Snorlax came and dog-piled Mewthree in a group Body Slam. Everyone was watching with joy. "Ok keep the Pokemon coming." Ash said. Gary and his Pokemon stepped forward. "Ok guys lets get some revenge." Gary said grinning. Mewthree had tossed the Snorlax off of him and was starting to recover. He didn't have time however because Gary's Umbreon and the clone charged forward and knocked him back with a team Faint Attack.

Mewthree flew back and crashed into the hard stadium walls. He managed to use recover and heal himself. Mewthree was about to counter attack when he heard Ash. "Thunder!" Mewthree looked in front of him and saw the original and clone Pikachu in front of him. They launched a double Thunder and gave Mewthree quite a shock. Mewthree's eyes glowed blue. He was very angry and had enough. He picked up the two Pikachu's using psychic energy and launched them towards the ceiling. A pink bubble appeared and saved them. Mew floated up to them and giggled slightly. She popped the balloon and the Pikachu's fell again but were safely carried to the ground.

Ash stepped forward. "Ok let's end this." "Everyone stop!" he yelled. All the Pokemon stopped and looked at Ash as did Misty, Brock, and Gary. "Mewthree I challenge you." he said. Everyone looked at him confused. "What are you crazy? We got him on the run. Don't let your love for battling get you killed!" Brock touched Misty on the shoulder. "Let him be Misty. Even though this is a mutant evil Pokemon Ash still wants to have a fair battle." Brock said calmly.

"So what do you say? It'll be me against you. My regular Pokemon vs. you." Ash asked. "I agree. Though I see no point and giving up such a big advantage. Mewthree stated. "I have my reasons." Ash said to himself fingering a Pokeball. "Let the battle begin!" Mewthree yelled. "Go Heracross!" Ash yelled. Heracross appeared. "Why did Ash use Heracross? Doesn't he know Heracross is weak against psychic?" Misty asked. "I think he has a plan." Gary stated.

"What a poor choice. I can easily beat that puny bug." Mewthree gloated. "Mega Horn!" Ash yelled. Mewthree's eyes widened in shock. Heracross's horn glowed white. He shot forward and slammed it into Mewthree. A combination of fire, lightning, and ice all collided at once with Mewthree. Mewthree was damaged but still managed to use one Psychic fainting Heracross. Ash returned it. "Good job Heracross you deserve a good rest." Ash said smiling. "Go Bayleef!" Ash yelled.

Bayleef appeared and tackled Ash happy to see him. "Bayleef let me up." Ash said laughing. Bayleef hopped off of Ash and stood ready to battle. Mewthree stood up in pain from the Mega Horn attack. "Your pathetic plant doesn't scare me. Take this." Mewthree launched a Flamethrower at Bayleef doing major damage. She stood back up weakly. "Use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Bayleef launched one final attack before she passed out from exhaustion. The attack hit but did minor damage. Ash returned her.

"Ok Pikachu you're up." Ash said. Pikachu jumped into the arena ready to battle. "So you're using your first Pokemon to end your final battle. Very well I will make it quick and painful." Mewthree said as he shot a Solar Beam at Pikachu. "Jump!" Ash yelled. Pikachu stood on his tail and hopped up with it like a trampoline. The Solar Beam missed him harmlessly and Pikachu landed on the ground taking no damage.

"Use Thunder!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged up and launched a huge bolt of lightning right at Mewthree. The attack hit and did major damage. Mewthree recovered and launched a Shadow Ball at Pikachu. "Double Team!" Ash said thinking quick. Suddenly a group of Pikachu's appeared and the attack flew threw the copy's harmlessly. Mewthree searched for the original but to no luck. "Where is that rat?" Mewthree asked looking around. "Let's finish this. Thunder Wave!" Ash commanded. Mewthree felt a small bolt of lightning hit him from behind. He was about to turn around but couldn't move. All the damage was catching up to him and he fell on the floor.

"What's Ash up to?" Misty wondered. "Doesn't he know he can't beat a Pokemon by paralyzing it?" Gary asked. His eyes widened. "Unless he isn't going to beat him at all." Gary replied catching on to Ash's plan. Ash pulled out a Pokeball. "Mewthree you're mine. Pokeball go!" Ash yelled. He tossed the Dark Ball that was meant for Pikachu and captured Mewthree. The ball shook for about a minute but then stopped. Ash walked over and picked it up. He smiled and held it up. "I caught a Mewthree." he said doing his victory pose. Pikachu hopped on him and shocked him happily. Ash was so happy that he forgot he was standing and fell down.

"Ash does know that Mewthree is one of a kind right?" Misty asked. Brock just smiled. "To those two I don't think it would matter if Ash captured the last Caterpie on earth." Mewtwo walked up to Ash and helped him up. "Thank you Ash. Because of you the Earth is safe once more. I will erase only the memory of Team Rocket so that you can keep the memory of this battle. I have a feeling I haven't heard the last of you." Mewtwo said smiling. Ash handed the Pokeball to Mewtwo. "Here take this. I'm sure you have a safer place for it than I do." Ash said. "Yes I will hide it and keep it closed." Mewtwo replied. Everyone was just about to leave when suddenly.

"Ash Ketchum!" A familiar voice yelled. "Oh no not now." Ash thought groaning. He turned around and saw a very angry Mrs. Ketchum along with Prof. Oak. "How dare you leave the town to go battle some famous trainer. Not to mention you lied to me and worried me sick." she stopped yelling grabbed Ash and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." she said happy. "But you're still grounded." she added. Ash groaned and everyone laughed. Ash pulled back. "How did you find us?" Ash asked. "I checked the garbage. You never took it out. But that old Cheeseburger was gone." she said. They all looked at Gary. "Hey I was hungry." he said embarrassed.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Prof. Oak asked pointing at Mewtwo and Mew. "Mewtwo quick erase their memories." Ash yelled. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and Prof. Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were completely clueless of anything. He quickly teleported them home. "Thanks." Ash said. "No problem." Mewtwo replied. "Well we have to get going. Take care Ash." Mewtwo said and they left.

"Well that's done." Misty said relieved. "How are we going to get home? Pidgeot can't carry us all." Ash asked. They all looked at him clueless.

**2 years later**

**Ash and co. returned to Pallet Town and relaxed. Ash became known as the greatest trainer alive after the Mewthree battle. Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak had a slight memory loss and still couldn't remember anything. Misty started to date Ash and moved in with him. She is on every super model cover world-wide and Ash has to use Pikachu to get rid of all the drooling guys that like Misty. Gary became the leader of Viridian Gym and has remained unbeaten. Well unbeaten at the Gym anyway. Brock took over Pewter Gym again and has settled down with Suzie. The battle with Mewthree may be over but Team Rocket will never quit. Luckily Ash is never going to give up the fight either.**

**The End.**

**So how did you like it? Sorry I updated so quickly I just really wanted to finish this story and the ideas just kept coming. Anyway review and tell me what you think. I have a major case of writers cramp and am going to take a break from writing for a few days or minutes whichever. Be sure to Review.**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
